


Chicle de menta

by Annimo2009



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Reading, Tony Stark being Tony Stark, We all know he does, or does he?, steve loves him, working
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annimo2009/pseuds/Annimo2009
Summary: Compartir un espacio cerrado es difícil. La tranquila convivencia no existe, y menos cuando tratas de concentrarte en algo y hay un odioso sonido alterándote los nervios. ¿Y qué es lo peor? Cuando descubres su origen y no puedes sentirte furioso por ello...





	Chicle de menta

Era una tarde tranquila en Nueva York. El cielo era gris y comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia de la temporada. La torre estaba inusualmente silenciosa; los vengadores estaban en misiones peligrosas o simplemente haciendo investigaciones que cambiarían el curso de la ciencia, pero lejos del continente. Todos estaban lejos, excepto dos de ellos; el dueño de la torre y el héroe de América.

Steve y Tony se habían hecho amigos hace algún tiempo, casi no peleaban; y si lo hacían, era solo para no perder la costumbre. Como la torre estaba completamente vacía y entrenar solo en el gimnasio no era un panorama que le llamara mucho la atención, Steve tomó una de las tantas novelas policíacas que había en la biblioteca del millonario y se instaló en el sofá rojo que se encontraba en el taller.

A Tony no le molestaba la presencia del rubio en el taller, él mismo lo había invitado algunas veces a pasar el rato y a curiosear mientras trabajaba. En esta ocasión no necesitó invitación, y como era de costumbre, cada uno estaba en un extremo del taller de cabeza en lo suyo y sin molestar al otro.

El libro estaba de lo más interesante, podía sentir la adrenalina del protagonista mientras se encontraba en la persecución. Sostenía el libro con ambas manos y con fuerza, estaba tan concentrado hasta que de pronto escuchó un fuerte sonido que lo sobresaltó. Un sonoro _¡Pop!_ Resonó en el lugar. Miró hacia todos lados buscando el origen del sonido, pero al no encontrarlo y ver que el genio ni se inmutaba, decidió volver al libro.

Llevaba ni dos líneas del nuevo párrafo y volvió a perder la concentración.

_¡Pop!_

Miró hacia todos lados otra vez y nada, volvió al libro.

_¡Pop!_

Volvió a levantar la vista del libro, pero nuevamente no encontró el origen del sonido.

_“Los asaltantes huían a toda velocidad en el auto robado, más patrullas se sumaron a la persecución del Detective Williams. Un disparo resonó en el aire y…”_

_¡Pop!_

Saltó una vez más en su sitio y esta vez se levantó del sofá. Observó detenidamente cada rincón del taller y justo cuando estaba escaneando la zona donde trabajaba el moreno, lo vio. Era él. Tony era el que hacía ese irritante sonido. Lo miró un par de segundos mientras su lengua salía de su boca cubierta por una cosa blanca y de pronto comenzaba a hincharse formando un globo y, después, explotaba en un sonoro y escandaloso _¡Pop!_

La rabia que sintió al darse cuenta de quién era el que perturbaba su lectura se vio opacada por los movimientos de la lengua del millonario. De pronto sintió la necesidad de ser esa cosa blanca y fundirse con su lengua. Sí, lo sabía. Sabía de sobra que se sentía atraído por Tony Stark.

Avanzó a paso lento un par de metros hasta que lo vio ahí, un paquete alargado de chicle de menta fuerte sobre la mesa.

Le vio directamente mientras sacaba otra vez su lengua y, antes de que terminara de hinchar el globo, se acercó velozmente y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana.

•••

Tony se encontraba distraído mientras trabajaba. Para aumentar su concentración se metió un chicle en la boca y sin darse cuenta comenzó a hacer globos. Un rato después, sin saber cómo, se encontró atrapado entre la fría y dura pared a su espalda, y el duro y cálido cuerpo de Steve. Estaba a medio hinchar un globo; sorprendido, se quedó tal como estaba. Tenía los ojos fijos en los del rubio.

Steve comenzó a descender hacia la boca del moreno mientras separaba sus labios lo suficiente para dejar entrar el globo a medio hacer en su propia boca. Tony contuvo la respiración y separó un poco los labios al ver lo que el rubio hacía. Steve terminó de introducir el globo en su boca y lo reventó amortiguando el _¡Pop!_ en su interior; con su lengua juntó la masa de chicle y lo empujó en la boca del millonario que, de repente, cambió la expresión en su miraba por una llena de promesas. Promesas muy sensuales para una tarde tranquila como aquella.

Los labios del moreno atraparon la lengua de Steve al recibir el chicle en su boca. Con sus manos atrajo al rubio por la cintura y lo pegó aún más a su cuerpo. Steve despegó una de sus manos de la pared y la llevó a la nuca de Tony para atraerlo más hacia él y comenzaron una batalla deliciosa con sus bocas.

Mordieron sus labios, pelearon ávidamente con sus lenguas. La lengua de Steve se empeñaba en entrar a la boca del más bajo, pero éste no se dejaba y trataba de hacer lo mismo, hasta que se dio por vencido y se dejó hacer. El rubio acarició toda la boca del moreno con su lengua y cuando se encontró con la cálida lengua de Tony, gimió en su boca y siguió explorando; de pronto encontró lo que buscaba y retiró su lengua lentamente. Compartieron roces suaves de sus labios por un par de minutos más hasta que Steve se separó un poco; Tony siguió su boca en un intento por no perder el contacto y luego se separó también, pero emitiendo un sonido de disgusto.

Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a acercarse. Esta vez Tony llevó sus manos a la cara del rubio para atraerlo hacia abajo y besarlo a su antojo. Comenzó con un suave roce en su labio inferior, para luego tomarlo entre sus dientes y tirar de él coquetamente sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Cerró los ojos. Se inclinó hacia un lado y lo besó con fuerza, con pasión, con muchas ganas, pero sin profundizar completamente; cuando pidió permiso para entrar a su boca con el roce de su lengua, no recibió la respuesta que esperaba. La boca de Steve se mantuvo cerrada, impidiendo el paso de la lengua de Tony. Frustrado, Tony siguió besándolo con ganas y profundamente, pero sin obtener lo que quería hasta que, por fin, se separaron.

La respiración de Steve estaba acelerada y podía jurar que su rostro estaba completamente rojo, pero consiguió hablar; su voz jadeante y ronca.

―Deberías seguir trabajando. ― Dicho esto se separó completamente y, dando una última mirada a Tony, se dio la vuelta para volver al sofá.

Tony estaba clavado al piso y aún trataba de entender lo que había pasado cuando de pronto escuchó un sonido que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Miró a su alrededor y lo vio, Steve hacía ese molesto sonido con algo que no era de su propiedad. _¡Le había robado!_ Se encaminó hacia él.

_¡Pop!_

Debía recuperar lo que era suyo, y conocía una forma muy agradable para conseguirlo. Una vez junto al sofá lo miró a los ojos, a la vez que Steve hinchaba un globo y se sonrojaba.

_¡Pop!_

* * *

**Lunes 13 de Mayo, 2019.**

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? Este fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y solo recuerdo que la razón de todo fue una experiencia personal... Fue divertido en su momento y me pareció que merecía la pena utilizarlo como idea central de un Beso Stony.  
> Espero les haya gustado :)


End file.
